1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a transformer, and more particularly, a combined transformer.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Some electronic products have a transformer structure disposed therein to adjust the voltage level of an external power supply into an appropriate level so that other electronic components in the electronic products can be powered by the external power supply.
As electronic products evolve towards a thinner profile, the volume of electronic components in the electronic products must be reduced. Certainly, the volume of the transformer structure must also be reduced. However, to meet the safety regulations in which there is no short circuiting between the core assembly and coils thereof, the conventional transformer structure must have a protection cover disposed between the core assembly and the coils to increase the creepage distance therebetween. The protection cover adds to the overall thickness of the transformer structure, which is unfavorable for the reduction of the volume of the transformer structure.
In view of this, an urgent need exists in the art to provide a transformer structure that can overcome the aforesaid shortcoming.